


I'll be Home for Christmas

by alldaydream



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Good husbands, Husbands, M/M, Married Fluff, They like surprising each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldaydream/pseuds/alldaydream
Summary: Patrick finds his husband pouting in their new kitchen on Christmas Eve because the other Roses are too busy to talk to him. Cue in fluffy Christmas husbands
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158





	I'll be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written literally in about 30 minutes because I woke up and wanted fluffy Christmas husbands. So much for my writing hiatus lmao
> 
> Unbeta-ed so I know this is littered with mistakes 
> 
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate ❤️

Patrick stomps the snow off his boots before walking in through the front door with grocery bags in his hands, knowing if he didn’t, David will talk his ear off for trying to ruin their newly refinished floors.

It’s been only two weeks since they’ve been in the cottage, a few unforeseen constructional issues delaying their initial move in date, but Patrick was there to kiss away David’s pout when they found out they wouldn’t be able to move in until December and David was there to smooth out the tense muscles of Patrick’s shoulders as he continued to deal with Ronnie during renovations. And now they were here, in their beautiful home, just in time for Christmas.

“David?” Patrick calls out, hanging up his coat in the foyer.

There’s no response, and Patrick furrows his eyebrows with concern.

He walks through the living room and into the kitchen, finding his husband leaning against the counters with his arms crossed, his face pinched with concentration.

Patrick places the groceries gently on the floor and moves towards David, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” he says gently.

David jumps a little and turns to look at Patrick with surprise. “Oh! Hi honey, I didn’t hear you come home,” he says, kissing Patrick sweetly.

“Everything okay?” Patrick asks rubbing his hand up and down David’s back.

“Hm,” David hums, turning around to the stove to open up the lid of a pot that’s simmering. “Yup, yes, everything’s okay, just making some hot chocolate.”

“You sure?” Patrick pushes gently, and David closes his eyes and tilts his head up.

“It’s just that, I um, called my family while you were at the store,” David says looking down at the pot, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Uh-oh, what did they say this time?” Patrick asks, leaning his hip against the counter.

“That’s the thing,” David says fiddling with a wooden spoon. “They didn’t say much of anything. They were all too busy to talk to me, _on Christmas Eve!_ ”

Patrick curls his lips inwards as he watched his husband shimmy his body with frustration.

“Alexis especially was being really annoying about it, trying to rush me through whatever I was saying because she had somewhere to go,” David huffs out. “And my parents didn’t even pick up their phones!”

“They’ll call back soon,” Patrick says continuing to sweep his hand all over David’s back. “It’s still early in the day.”

“I know,” David sighs out, putting the wooden spoon down and turning off the stove. “It’s just that, we spent the last few Christmases literally on top of each other, which was overwhelming and deeply uncomfortable, but nice? And I just,” David shakes his head, making a small noise in the back of his throat.

David’s arms are crossed tightly against his chest again, his shoulders hunched down, like he’s curling himself in to be as small as he can and Patrick’s hearts cracks a little.

“We went through so many Christmases without saying anything to each other,” David says softly. “I don’t want to go back to that.”

Patrick knows about David’s fear of losing the relationship he’s gained with his family even though he’s never said it out loud. He says it by never missing his Sunday video calls with Alexis. He says it by bookmarking articles about his mom’s triumphant return to television. He says it by sending little care packages with Stevie to give to his dad whenever she leaves town for a Rosebud Group meeting.

He says it by decorating the house with them in mind, small reminders of his love for them through framed photos, his dad’s old grill in the backyard and even an ugly NYC snow globe Alexis sent him last month.

He misses them. And Patrick understands, because he misses them too.

“It won’t be like that anymore,” Patrick says, sliding his hands around his husband’s waist and tugging him towards him. “It’s 10 in the morning which means everyone is also getting their day started. They’ll call back and you can yell at each other as we open presents.”

“Mm,” David says draping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. “Does that mean I get to open presents early?”

“I’ll let you have one tonight,” Patrick says kissing David chastely. “Come on, help me get these groceries put away and then we can have some of that hot chocolate you just made.”

David whines and nuzzles his face into Patrick’s neck. “I’m in a delicate emotional state right now, can you put the groceries away?”

“Sure, but that means you won’t get to have one of your presents tonight,” Patrick teases and David sighs. “And besides, these were bought at your request. Why you needed two whole chickens for just the two of us this weekend I still don’t understand.”

“Fine, I guess I can assist you,” David says begrudgingly.

“So generous,” Patrick says and swats at David’s butt, making him jump and glare at him.

“Okay, for that, I get to open two gifts.”

“Tell you what, I’ll let you open three,” Patrick says and pulls his husband in for some festive holiday necking.

\\\\\

The Roses don’t call back so Patrick does his best to distract David with his favorite Christmas movies, kisses and lots of fresh cookies right out of the oven. They cook a late lunch together, some hearty chicken stew with lots of vegetables, David putting the extra chicken away for some mystery reason that Patrick can’t figure out.

They settle onto their couch, snuggling together underneath a wool blanket with the fire going, glasses of wine in their hands.

“I’m ready to cash in my gifts now,” David says shimmying his shoulders.

Patrick grins and puts his glass down on the coffee table, opening his arms up for David.

“Oh, is this first gift a sexy one?” David asks, also putting his glass down before curling up into Patrick’s arms.

“No,” Patrick laughs. “I mean, there absolutely will be a sexy gift later,” Patrick says and David leers at him. “But some cuddling is just the start. I also don’t think we should risk anything naughty since Stevie is on her way over. Don’t want a repeat of last time.”

David hums and burrows deeper into Patrick’s side. “I warned her what would happen when I gave her her copy of the key. Not our fault she didn’t take it seriously.”

Patrick runs his hand up and down David’s back, feeling David’s rumbles of joy.

“I like this, it’s so quiet,” David says softly.

“It is,” Patrick says. “Take it in, won’t last for much longer.”

“Why?” David asks and smirks against Patrick’s neck. “Plan on getting loud later?”

“Yes,” Patrick says with a chuckle just as the doorbell rings. “But not in the way you’re thinking.”

“Who could that be?” David says sitting up. “Stevie has a key.”

“Why don’t you go and get it while I open us up some more wine,” Patrick says, patting David’s back and moving to sit them both up.”

“The bottle is still full,” David says pointing to it.

“Oh, I think we’re going to need more,” Patrick says and stands up to walk to the kitchen.

“If this is your way of telling me that we’re going to partake in Stevie’s yearly tradition, need I remind you what happened last year during New Year’s? I will not hold your hair as you expel your mistakes into the toilet again,” David calls out as he walks to the door.

Patrick doesn’t walk into the kitchen, instead leaning against the frame to watch his husband open the front door and be bombarded by flying limbs as he’s engulfed by his family barreling through the door.

“ _David_!”

“Surprise son!”

“Oh David, have you not been using the Jeju volcanic mud masks I sent you?”

“What the _fuck?!_ ” David says wildly to his family. “What are you doing here?”

“Um, we’re here to spend Christmas together,” Alexis says booping his nose. “We were supposed to be here like, _hours ago_ , but our flights got delayed.”

“What?!” David asks again. “Is that why I haven’t been able to get a hold of any of you today?”

“Your mother and I were on our flight when you called,” Johnny says. “Didn’t get your voicemail until after we landed.

“And I was literally running through JFK when you called me,” Alexis says. “The E train was delayed so me and my Jimmy Choos were in a hurry.”

“I still don’t understand,” David says shaking his head.

“Why don’t you direct your inquiries to your sagacious inamorato,” Moira says pointing towards Patrick. “He directed this expert scheme.”

“You knew?” David asks turning to his husband.

Patrick shrugs his shoulders bashfully and nods. “We’ve been planning this for a few weeks. Thought it might be fun to surprise you.”

“And how did you get here?” David asks turning back towards them.

“Me,” says a voice from the front door. Stevie walks in, pulling her red toque off of her head. “I picked them all up from the airport.

“Oh my God,” David asks. “I can’t believe you’re all here.”

“It only felt proper to spend this wingding of a celebration together,” Moira says cupping David’s cheek. “We missed you.

“I missed you too,” David says softly, his eyes growing wet. The four of them huddle together, Patrick and Stevie looking on fondly.

\\\\\

After everyone settles into the house, several bottles of wine opened, David sidles up to Patrick, throwing his arms around his husband and kissing him deeply.

“Thank you,” David breathes between their lips, Patrick trying to break out of the daze his husband put him in.

“Of course David,” Patrick says, kissing him again. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” David repeats. “But um, we may have an issue with the guest bedrooms.”

“Why? I made sure they were both ready to go,” Patrick says with confusion.

“Mhm, mhm,” David says nodding his head rapidly. “It’s not a matter of if they’re ready, more of a matter of if we have enough.”

“What?” Patrick asks just as the doorbell rings again. “Who can that be?”

“Why don’t you go and get it while I open us up some more wine,” David says, petting along Patrick’s shoulders.

“We really don’t need all this wine,” Patrick says walking towards the door. He doesn’t know who else would be coming over on Christmas Eve, everyone he was expecting already here and opens the door to reveal his parents bundled up in their winter coats, wide smiles on their faces.

“Surprise!”

“Oh my God,” Patrick says with shock. “What are you doing here?”

“David called a couple of weeks ago and thought it might be fun to surprise you with a visit!” his mom says, wrapping him up in her arms and kissing his cheek.

“David?” Patrick calls out and David shrugs his shoulders. “Surprise?”

“We wanted to come down to visit you boys and to see the house!” his dad says, pulling him into a tight hug. “It looks great son, we’re so proud of you.”

“David, did you manage to get the chicken?” his mom asks.

“Yes, it’s in the fridge waiting for you,” he replies.

“The chicken was for my mom?” Patrick asks still trying to shake out of his shock.

“She told me about the chicken pot pies she makes every year and I wanted to have some,” David says sheepishly. “Merry Christmas honey,” David says, reaching down to hold Patrick’s hand.

Patrick laughs and pulls David in to kiss him, the both of them laughing too much to properly kiss.

Both families merge together in the living room, more bottles of wine opened as well as a cheese plate David had prepared earlier in the day that Patrick noticed was filled with what he bought at the grocery store that morning.

“So,” Stevie says wedging herself in between David and Patrick in the couch, a bottle of wine in her hand. “Lots of people here right now.”

“Yeah,” David says fondly as he watches Marcy and Clint listening to Moira with rapt attention as she tells them what’s in store for Vivian Blake in the next season.

“Hm, like _a lot_ of people,” Stevie repeats with a smirk.

“A very happy Christmas,” Patrick says, reaching his arm around Stevie’s shoulder to scratch the back of David’s neck.

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Stevie says nodding her head. “So, who’s going to be sleeping at the motel tonight?”

Both David and Patrick tense up, their smiles frozen on their faces.

“Oh.”

“Fuck.”

“Yup.”

“David, which suite will your father and I be using? My vêtements for the holiday festivities need to be alleviated from my portmanteau.”

“You don’t have any suites right?”

“Nope we are still just a motel.”

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Peep the tiny nod at my other little fic, Grill Me Some Tender Love!


End file.
